The Research Core in Gene-Environment Interaction and Disease Prevention draws upon the multi-disciplinary expertise present in the Departments of Environmental Health Sciences and Epidemiology, to develop, validate and use molecular biomarkers to render a more basic understanding of between the relationship exposure, dose, and susceptibility, and to apply these tools to collaborative epidemiologic and intervention studies. The Research Core has the following goals, in support of this objective: 1) To provide a focus for the development and validation of molecular biomarkers. The Research Core brings together laboratory scientists and epidemiologists to apply methods of analytical chemistry, molecular biology, biochemistry, immunology, toxicology, epidemiology and biostatistics to roles the assessment of the individual risk of disease. 2) To facilitate collaborations between basic scientists and epidemiologists that optimize application of molecular biomarkers to population-based studies that address the impact of gene-environment interactions in the etiology of disease. In turn, findings from these human studies can provide insights and opportunities for Center investigators to develop and evaluate strategies for disease prevention. 3) To develop advanced methodologies for assessing past and current exposures to toxic agents in populations. In particular, this Research Core is active in the application of advanced statistical methods to human and experimental biomarker studies. 4) To develop ties to the communities of the city and state in collaboration with other Center Cores for the purposes of studying environmental risk factors contributing to acute and chronic diseases in the region. 5) To continue the development of training programs in biomarker research that will provide new opportunities and career paths for the diverse pre-and postdoctoral students at our institution.